gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Samuel
"I do not believe any king deserves the Iron Throne until he or she has earned the right to rule, by his or her people. Therefore until i am proven a deserving king, I shall sit beneath the throne, and as my first act as your ruler, I shall withdraw from the treasury and establish a Water system that will provide cool refreshing and clean water freely to all citzens who live in the city. No more, shall you have to build wells but live upon the water freshest from mountains above." Prince Samuel was the first of his name and the adopted heir by his magisty the Lord King Tommen the First following his death. Prince Samuel, at first was considered to be a quarky, socially awkward, ruler. However, in time he was revealed to be a highly intelligent, compassionate, ruler of great wisdom, who valued his peoples welfare over his own extravagance. His final Title was said to be Lord Samuel the Humble, which was revealed multiple times throughout his rule. He was both the first of his name and first of his line, he later married one of the common who later helped establish several young heirs to throne. Year 1-4 Prince Samuel proved to be a very anti-Extravegant king, who began his rule by selling a great many treasures of the Red Keep to several nobles at high prices. This proved to be greatly financial move as his 7 year plan for the Kings Landing and land surroounding would not have been possible if not so well funded. He lived his castle seated a small wooden throne beneathe the pedstal of the Iron Throne. He ate a poor man's feast every night, of simply bread, fish and the occasional if not rarely ever red meat. He slept in a hammok tied between two colums and for a while he was considered to be just a common man rather than a king. This led to many mistakes of nobles during his reign who believed him to be a lazy servant before realizing that this was the king. His first act as ruler began at the start of his reign where he drew upon the treasury to build an elevated waterway which would bring fresh spring water in from the mountains to the city. This water system would be the foundation of perhaps the longest and most successful rule in the history of the city. Nearly a year into his reign Prince Samuel contracted a fever left him resigned to his bed, Doctors were called for and prescribed as usual bloodletting. "Tell me, In all your uses of bloodletting has any of your patients ever surived?" (Prince Samuel) "No sir, but I still believe the best soultion is Bloodletting for this case." (The Doctor) "Captain, fetch me the midwife from the dungeon who was proclaimed a witch recently under less than obvious terms." (Prince Samuel) (the midwife is brought in) "Madame, how would you prescribe treatment for a fever. Its okay nothing you prescribe could have any worse outcome then by bloodletting." (Prince Samuel) "If I would suggest somthing, Plenty of clean water, must be boiled, the water becomes healthier, with a little ale mixed in. Then I would suggest bathing, with much soap and hot water and scrubbing." (The Midwife/witch) "Do as she says prepare these things, and we shall see whether I live or not." (Prince Samuel) Following the procedures Prince Samuel surived the sickness with flying colors. In less than week he was well again with not a single bout of weakness or chances of not making it. It first order follwoing that was the summoning of all the doctors in King's landing. Anouncing a law which stated two things, Bloodletting was illegal and anyone caught using bloodletting procedures or has used with the death of the patient following soon afterward, whether by infection or by whiting in face, the Doctor, surgeon, or Barber, would be arrested and publicly excuted. The second part of the law stated that any cure that does ot work on a patient can no longer be blamed as the patient didn't work well with the cure, but the cure did not help, and therefore the cure should never be used on another patient for the same purpose, without alteration. The Elevate waterway was soon built along with completion of the sewers as well during the 18 month of his reign. Following its completion, use of water from wells was banned. In a short time the undertaker carts talked about the steady lessening of dead bodies they were would pick up from the houses in Kings landing. Another decree upon hearing this was that all sewage would be dumped down pipes in the homes of every person in the city, these pipes would drop sewage down into the large sewage canal beneath the city and flow out to the east of the harbor before emptying. Fishing in that area was not tolerated and fish from there could not be sold or given away, only burned. Following this accomplishment the streets were cleaned by running some of the water from the elevated system down the streets cleaning them of crap and filth. A new guild was established for the cleaning and maintaining of roads in the city. Workers were told to scrub streets that were paved with stone, with soap and water, dirt streets wer flshed with water and the runoff would be forced down the drains. In the third year of his reign after the high multitude of Doctors excuted for continueing their practice despite law. Prince Samuel organized a new Guild called the Obsideon order. This order was made up of midwifes and healers and elderly nurses who would teach their practices to the homless children on the streets. The Order was also responsible for the childrens housing and cleanlyness. The Order was also in charge of Inspecting of the buildings of the city making sure they were up to health standards. When no standard could be established Prince Samuel made the first Standard. *Structures: All rotting planks in the structure of a house are to be removed and burned. Replacements for these will be either from the pocket of those who can afford it, or will be paid by the state. Houses are to be seperated from each other by exactly 10ft. Any less and the house will need to be rebuilt. *Piping: clogged drains must be unclogged, no exceptions. *Food: Maggots in any food or bugs fleas or other such, should be thrown out with the food. Any rat, mice, or insect infestations reported are to be dealt with immediatly and exterminated. Water must be boiled before usage in drinking. Rancid food must be thrown out. Meat should be salted before storing for long periods. (later a guild was added to create a list of foods needed for a healthy living. Clothing: All clothes must be washed on the second, fourth, and sixth day of every week. If you have only one pair of clothign then every other day it must be cleaned. *Medicene: Wounds must be cleaned with a strong ale. The alchemists and glassmakers are working on a model I designed for a better way to get the pureness of water and alchol. Soon this will be incorporated. All medical instruments are to be cleaned before and after each surgical operation, the room and everything in it including the surgons must be washed twice and hands with alchol. In the fourth year of his reign the undertakers compalined a removing as few as three bodies per month. Succeeding in the health and education of his people and well being of his people, matters of state were turned to military and agricultural matters. To build a better farm system proper irragation was added along with diverting some water from the elevate system to the farms in the surrounding country side. Instead of leaving a field barren mulitple types of foods were alternated in their place. Including a nut imported from Essos which when planted and then harvest and any new plants added had rich soil, and could be used to plant more crop. To store this food large stone structures with a double wall were made with the inner wall made of ice. These new Graneries would be used to store food monthes on end without any growth in impurties or rancidness. Pork was outlawed for eating but usable in leather. Recent analyisis revealed more people got sick from eating pork than other meats. With larger crop yeild more animals could be bred in the area around kings landing. Soon trade was better established with the capital importing less and exporting more, reaping massive profits for not just the Prince Samuel, but for the people as well. With citzens able to buy their own food, and have enough to live off of, for long periods, the people were more better off than ever before. The final act in his fourth year was dismantling of the brothels in Kings landing now without much use due to the prosperity in the capital. Though the soldiers complained, they were soon elminated minus for the honorable oficers within the regiments loyal to the crown. Following this a new army was built by training all children of city around age 14 as soldiers and their training would continue over the course of 7 years along with an education during the times of peace. Entering his fifth year, he called for a public speaking to the people, merely stepping out of the palace he was greeted by a thunderous applause, for the first time in hundreds of years a ruler was praised by his people, for improving their lives not by a little, nor by ruling with fear, but by changing the course of their lifestyles forever, and building a trust of accomplishment and security. But he had more plans many more in his mind, this was only the begining. Year's 5-10 For the past 4 years Prince Samuel had been considered an industrious ruler, with an agenda to uplift the small folks lives from poverty to prosperity. In that time what had once been a mere handful of indiviuals above the poverty line when he had begun his rule, now in his fifth year reigning more than 95% of the city's population was above the poverty line with the remaining percentages either crippled indiviuals requiring state care, or lazy folk who refused or were able to get out of working. To solve this problem and keep the lazy from turning to criminal acts, he created a secret guild which would seek out the lazy within the city and when they were ready at the end of the year, these lazy would be rounded up and taken out to the farms to work as laborers to help the farmers pull in their crop. While well fed punishment occured often due to rebellious behavior. In his sixth year as king he held a feast, the first in his reign for a multidude of the nobles from all the lands of Westeros. It was during this feast that an attempt to poison the king with a strangler happened. The poisoner had poured a cup of wine for Prince Samuel. The cupbearer at the time was present and looked into the glass and realized it was wine something his master refused to drink. He took a sip as was the custom, but then suffered from difficulty from breathing. He died soon afterward. Prince Samuel siezed the glass and poured it out on the table cloth revealing small blue crystals. "A strangler, A Strangler!, A STRANGLER!!!" "Who is responsible for this!" His face reddened deeply. His quick eyes spotted and indiviual (the poisoner attempting to leave the room) "Seize him!!!" The poisoner brought before the prince who grabbed him by the neck lifting the man off his feet so that he could hold him at eye level. "Who wants me dead." His voice so steely cold that most of the guests even the servers who had never seen their ruler angry before much less enraged were either shaking with fear or just shocked by his not so normal reaction. When the posioner finally broke down confessing who wanted the prince dead (thanks to the king threatning to persoanlly throw him through the stained glass of the throne room into the sea below, he did throw him across the room to reveal he was strong enough to do it.) The Iron bank wanted to collect its debt and they wanted a weaker ruler to just hand over more money than was due. The Poisoner was soon afterward put into prison labor force, while the poisoned cupbearer was placed on given a private funeral, and then cremated his ashes being stored in the throne room amidst the many empty shelfs. Going through the books he discovered that a total of 4.5 million golden dragons were owed to the Iron bank with .5 million in interest included. The treasury which he had built up for the past five years exceeded that sum by nearly 16 million and without any hestiation a trusted troop delivered the sum to the Iron bank, and paid the debt, Much to the surprise of the Iron bank who had not yet heard of the secret prosperity within Kings Landing. He also sent a note telling the bank next time he owed something, to send a letter next time. In the 9th month of the sixth year of his reign Prince Samuel, called for the first universal vote for the simplefolk to particapate in survey of they thought of their current rulers. He did not put his own name on the list because he had a plan in stage so he could figure out why they are well liked or hated. When the votes came in nearly every noble was greatly disliked by the people who served beneath them. The exception was the House of Tyrell, with Maragay Tyrell who had repeatedly tried to win his affection, for which he continued to avoid the subject concerned. He several notes all across the land inviting the nobles and their offspring if their had be any, to a ball to be held in the Red Keep which would proceed for several days. Two weeks into the nobels making their trek across Westeros, he sent a message to Maragay Tyrell informing her to not come to the Red keep for the ball until the day following the nobles leaving. He said he had something special to tell her. Knowing what he had to do to ensure the better welfare of the people of Westeros, he discussed with his alchemists to create a new poison entirely synthetic to prevent anyone else from being able to make it. He wanted something that would over the course of three months degrade the minds of any who ingested the poison. For nearly a month they labored until they discovered it. He ordered for 12 ounces to be made and when asked what the name of the new poison should be called he said, It scrambles the mentality of indiviuals, so it shall be the Scrambler. He also ordered that he be fed non lethal amounts in small doses and every month afterward he be given a slight increase in the dosage. By the time of the Great feast he was immune to the poison he helped create. Calling all the nobles together for the feast he wanted to discuss what if their people were their primary concern not their own selfish desires, what would they do to help them. Believing he was joking they just laughed and disrespected the poor in mocking tones. Then drank the new distiled sprites that Kings landing had now become famous for. Little did they know that the scrambler was already setting to work turning them into vegitable to later brain dead indiviuals. Two days later the nobles left due to feelings of wanting to return home for they felt lightheaded. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:Alive Category:Prince Category:Freeman23